White flame of love
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Lion-o meets the girl of his dreams Liosia. They form a close bond and they enjoy seeing third earth together. They soon start a romantic relationship and soon something happens that puts their relationship to the test.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

A white Thunderian lioness named Liosia had crashed landed on third. Her name was Liosia. She wasn't hurt or anything but she was glad to be safe. Lion-o heard the crash and ran to see what was going on. Wilykat was with him. Once there and he saw Liosia he became breathless, his heart raced and skipped a beat. Liosia saw him and felt herself become breathless, her heart raced and a skipped a beat.

"Hello I'm Liosia," Liosia said.

"I'm Lion-o, lord of the Thundercats," Lion-o said.

Then Lion-o and Liosia were talking and becoming friendlier with each other by the seconded. Wilykat never seen such behavior in his life. "Um excuse me Lion-o aren't we suppose to be setting up camp?" Wilykat asked.

"Oh that's right," Lion-o said.

"I can help I have been camping several times," Liosia said.

"Great," Lion-o said. They set up camp.

Lion-o and Liosia sat down close to each other. They were talking and they didn't seem to notice Wilykat was there. Wilykat was wondering what was with them. It just seemed odd so he decided to ignore it.

After the weekend was over Wilykat and Lion-o packed things up. Liosia was trying to figure out what to do.

"Liosia come back to cat's lair with us," Lion-o said.

"I don't know," Liosia said.

"Trust me it's better than being out in the cold with no shelter," Lion-o said. "I know you can be a big help and that they will welcome you," he said.

So Liosia said yes and they headed back to cat's lair.

At cat's lair Liosia met the other Thundercats. They saw how friendly Lion-o and Liosia were with each other. "What's with them?" Wilykit asked.

"I was wondering the same thing," Wilykat said.

"I think we will find out soon enough," Tygra said.

Lion-o was wondering what had come over him. He felt so happy, excited, energized, and full of life around Liosia. He found himself doodling her name he put little hearts around her name. He noticed this and wondered why he did that. But it looked nice. "Is something on your mind Lion-o?" Jaga asked.

"Jaga, I met Liosia recently she's very nice, and I don't know how to describe how I feel around her. I feel so happy, excited, energized and full of life around her, she's just amazing," Lion-o said.

"I think I know what is going on Lion-o, you are in love," Jaga said.

"In love?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes, you developed an attraction to Liosia, and you feel great around her it seems she has quite an effect on you," Jaga said. "I know love is a hard road but it's worth it, it has many twists and turns, ups and downs. But it is worth it." he said.

"How do I show my feelings about this?" Lion-o asked.

"You can try telling her," Jaga said.

"Okay, but what if she doesn't like me that way?" Lion-o said.

"It might happen, just remember love is strong and never ending," Jaga said then left.

Lion-o went out and picked flowers. He place them on Liosia's bedside table and then left a note. Liosia saw the flowers and the note. She read the note. "Dear Liosia I really want to talk to you about something will you meet me in the cat's jaw's at sunset? -Lion-o."

At sunset she went up to the cat's jaws to meet Lion-o. "I know I have only known you for almost two months, but I can hardly deny this any more I love you," Lion-o said.

Liosia smiled and took Lion-o's hand and leaned against him. "I love you too Lion-o," Liosia said.

After that Lion-o and Liosia began a romantic relationship.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Lion-o and Liosia's relationship was very affection. They would hug, kiss on the cheek and kiss sometimes. The other Thundercats watched and smiled as Lion-o and Liosia were enjoying a romantic relationship the was blossoming. They were very happy. Lion-o and Liosia sometimes would have a picnic together that Snarf made.

The other Thundercats were excitedly hoping that Liosia would soon be the lady of the Thundercats.

One night Liosia was heading to her room and saw Lion-o getting ready for bed himself and decided to tell him good night. But soon that good night turned into a conversation and then before the two of them knew it they were asleep. Tygra was up much earlier than normal and he saw Liosia and Lion-o snoozing in Lion-o's bed. Tygra was a bit surprised but calm because they were just sleeping.

Soon this became normal for Lion-o and Liosia. They would sometimes sleep in Lion-o's room together. One night things were getting a little frisky they were kissing and rubbing at each other.

Pumyra decided to have a talk with them. She told them the basic the birds and the bees talk. Told them she was happy for them but they should use birth control and protection. "Okay," Lion-o and Liosia said.

Lion-o and Liosia whenever they got the urge Liosia always took the pill and Lion-o would use protection. The other Thundercats knew how serious Lion-o and Liosia's relationship was so they didn't say a word.

"Reminds of when Claudus met Lion-o's mother," Panthro said.

"It sure seems that way," Tygra said.

Today Liosia forgot something she forgot to take her birth control pill. Not on purpose her pills were almost out she only had one left. She was going to spend the night with Lion-o. When she got in there she and Lion-o went at it. Not knowing that their lives would change forever.

A couple of weeks later Liosia wasn't feeling like herself. She was out with Lion-o. "Oh," she said.

"Are you okay?" Lion-o asked.

"I really don't feel so good," Liosia said. "I think I am getting sick," she said.

"I think you should see Pumyra," Lion-o said.

"Good idea," Liosia said.

Pumyra drew some blood and started to run tests to see what was wrong. She got the results and was ready to tell them. "Okay I got the results from Liosia's blood tests," Pumyra said.

"So what's wrong with me?" Liosia asked.

"Nothing, you are perfectly healthy." Pumyra said.

"That's a relief,' Liosia said.

"However I did find something on your blood test," Pumyra said. "Liosia you're pregnant," she said.

"What?" Liosia said. "I took my pill every day," she said.

"I use protection," Lion-o said.

"Well I did forget to take my last pill two weeks ago," Liosia said.

"Well in the spur of the moment I forgot to use protection that night too," Lion-o said.

"Well that answers the question," Pumyra said.

"I'm pregnant what I am going to do?" Liosia said. "I don't know if I am meant to be a mother," she said.

"Calm down Liosia everything will be alright," Pumyra said.

"I don't feel ready for this," Lion-o said.

"Neither do I," Liosia said.

"I am not not ready for a baby," Lion-o and Liosia said at once.

"Well ready or not it's coming, so you two have to get use to it, and I know the other Thundercats will help," Pumyra said.

Lion-o and Liosia started to calm down. Then Liosia place her hands on her middle and Lion-o did the same, he placed his hand on her middle. "This is really happening we're going to have a baby!" Liosia said.

"Yes we are," Lion-o said. "Which means a mating ritual is in order." he said.

"That is a good point we must do it soon, I want it done before my pregnancy is noticeable." Liosia said.

"Good idea," Lion-o said.

The other Thundercats were shocked that Liosia was now pregnant with Lion-o's baby. But they weren't mad just surprised.

The mating ritual was held at sunset that day. Lion-o and Liosia joined hands. Then they nuzzled each other's necks, Tygra then tied a big red ribbon around their hands and then Lion-o and Liosia kissed. Now they were mates.

Lion-o and Liosia were very happy they were now mates and their was a baby on the way too.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Liosia was pregnant with Lion-o's baby. She was in her first trimester and it was going to be a long nine months. Liosia found herself feeling sick in the morning and feeling dizzy. She was also moody, tired, sore breasts and having to go to the bathroom constantly.

Lion-o held her hair back whenever she got morning sick. He wanted to make sure Liosia was alright. He wanted to be there for her. Liosia was sometimes feeling to nauseous or too dizzy to get out of bed.

Liosia sometimes even though she wasn't feeling great she got up and around anyway. She hated staying in bed all day. She liked to wander about and see what there was to see.

Lion-o woke up early this morning and saw Liosia had woken up. "Hey Liosia, how are you feeling today are you dizzy or nauseous?" Lion-o asked.

"No, I'm okay, I'm just pretty hungry," Liosia said.

"Well then let's have breakfast," Lion-o said.

"Sounds good," Liosia said.

"Then let's do it," Lion-o said.

They made it to the breakfast table and the others were happy to see them. "Lion-o and Liosia I have been working on a design for the crib, for the royal baby," Panthro said.

"That's great Panthro we will look over them later," Lion-o said.

"Yes we will," Liosia said. Something was bothering her. Lion-o could see that. He wondered what it was.

"Liosia don't you have an appointment with Pumyra today?" Cheetara asked.

"That's right I do," Liosia said. "I have to finish breakfast first," she said.

"Okay," Cheetara said.

On the way to the tower of omens Lion-o could tell Liosia was bothered by something and he had to find out what it was. Once at the tower of omens Pumyra saw them come in. "Right on time," Pumyra said. She examined Liosia and then did an ultrasound. "The baby is looking great," she said.

Pumyra saw something was bothering Liosia like Lion-o. "Liosia what's wrong?" Pumyra asked.

"I am worried after all ever lord of the Thundercats wife had given their husbands a son, so I think that is what is expected of me and must give Lion-o in order to be accepted and loved still. " Liosia said.

"Liosia I know that won't happen," Pumyra said.

"Liosia love you, and I always will, and I will be happy with any child you give me, I would be very happy if get a daughter just like a son. To be honest a I love the idea of having a daughter," Lion-o said.

"You do?" Liosia said.

"Yes I really do," Lion-o said.

Things were looking much brighter after that.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

Liosia was now in her second trimester. She was starting to show. She had a little bump now. It was like she started to show overnight. Lion-o doted on her. He kissed her and would get her what she wanted to eat.

Liosia was feeling so much better she felt so full of energy now. It was wonderful she felt great. She was starting to notice she had a lot more food cravings. Right now she was wanting a snack. She went into the kitchen. "What are you doing Liosia?" Panthro asked when he saw her in the kitchen.

"Just getting a little snack," Liosia said.

"Oh, I see, I made some designs for the crib and I hope you and Lion-o will take a look at them soon," Panthro said.

"We sure will," Liosia said. She got out the pickles and was looking for something else. Peanut butter and she got it in a dish and grabbed a couple of pickles. She started to dip it in the peanut butter and eat it.

Wilykit and Wilykat saw and said. "How can she eat that?" they asked.

"Sorry if I am grossing you two out it's just right now I have really craving for pickles with peanut butter." Liosia said.

"Don't worry about it," Panthro said.

It was late at night that night and Liosia woke up. She was craving something. "Lion-o," she said shaking him.

"What is it?" Lion-o asked waking up.

"I'm wanting something to eat," Liosia said.

"Okay," Lion-o said.

"I really want a sandwich with turkey, mustard, ketchup, peanut butter, tomatoes, peppers and spinach," Liosia said.

"Okay I'll get it," Lion-o said getting out of bed. He fixed Liosia her sandwich and came back with it.

Liosia finished her sandwich then went back to sleep. Lion-o then went back to bed himself.

As the days passed Liosia began to show more. She got on the scale and was shocked. She was putting on some weight. Pumyra smiled and said things were going fine she was looking beautiful and she was looking in good shape.

Lion-o was protective of Liosia. He read every pregnancy book for fathers. He was making sure he knew what he needed to know. He was making sure every thing was alright. He was doing what he could to help Liosia. To the point that it was annoying. He acted like the slightest thing could hurt her or the baby.

Right now Liosia was doing her chores. She was straightening things up and keeping everything nice and clean. Lion-o saw her climb up on a stool to start dusting he gasped and ran over and got her down. "Liosia don't do that you could fall and get hurt are you nuts?!" Lion-o said.

"Lion-o I am fine, I have to do my chores so stop it," Liosia said.

"Liosia let me do it," Lion-o said.

"Lion-o I can do it I am perfectly capable so back off!" Liosia said.

"Liosia you and the baby could get hurt," Lion-o said. "So you just relax, I can do it," he said.

Liosia snatched to duster out of Lion-o's hand. She looked really angry. "Lion-o I am sick and tired of you watching over my shoulder! You watch what I do and whenever I do something so much as a little cleaning you freak out and are so over protective, I have important things to do around here and I won't let you or anybody else stop me! Because I like doing what I have to do, you are being such pain right now! You are treating me like a child! I am not sick or helpless, I am pregnant! So stop being such an overprotective hard-head!" Liosia shouted.

"Liosia please don't shout, the stress can't be good for the baby," Lion-o said.

"Get out!" Liosia said.

"What?" Lion-o said.

"You heard me out I don't want you around right now!" Liosia said.

"But Liosia," Lion-o said.

"Out!" Liosia said and slammed the door in his face and locked the door. She was crying.

"Liosia let me in," Lion-o said.

"Go away!" Liosia cried.

Lion-o sighed and went to the tower of omens. He was upset Pumyra noticed. "Lion-o is something the matter?" Pumyra asked.

"Liosia and I had a fight, she said I was an overprotective hard-head," Lion-o said.

"Oh," Pumyra said.

"I didn't mean to make her angry when I saw her get up on the stool to dust I was scared I thought she was going to fall and get hurt," Lion-o said.

"I see, well I did tell Liosia to stay active as her progressing condition allowed. After all she needs exercise too Lion-o," Pumyra said.

"Lion-o I think Liosia got short with you because she was tired of you being so overprotective, I mean I see you watch ever little thing she does, I mean you watch her like a hawk," Bengali said.

"Lion-o, Liosia needs her space you know, after all she is going through quite a bit right now, pregnancy is a trying for a for a lady," Pumyra said.

"Yes and the last thing Liosia needs is you being a mother hen," Lynx-o said. "So just give her a little breathing room and everything will be fine," he said.

"You're right I will go apologize to her," Lion-o said.

Liosia was so upset. Cheetara came into talk to her Tygra was with her. "Lion-o is driving me crazy, he is being so overprotective! He is barley giving room to breathe it feels like," Liosia said.

"I can understand that," Cheetara said.

"Well I think I know why he is doing it," Tygra said.

"You do?" Liosia asked.

"Yes, because he loves you, and with Mumm-Ra, the mutants and the Lunataks around if something bad happened to you and the baby he would never forgive himself," Tygra said.

"I never thought of that," Liosia said. "I better make up with him," she said.

Lion-o and Liosia saw each other. They hugged and held each other. "I'm sorry Liosia I didn't mean to coddle you so much," Lion-o said.

"I'm sorry too, I know you are only doing because you love me," Liosia said.

"Yes if anything happened to you or the baby I would never forgive myself," Lion-o said.

"I know that now," Liosia said.

They kissed and then went to their room to relax.

Liosia was starting to notice the baby moving around inside her. She got regular check ups from Pumyra. "The baby is quite lively it's a good sign." Pumyra said.

"Good," Liosia said.

"The baby is also in great condition," Pumyra said.

"How wonderful," Lion-o said.

The nursery was coming together. Everyone was so excited about the baby coming. Their Third earth friends came with baby stuff. Lion-o and Panthro were in the treetop kingdom of the warrior maidens. "Lion-o we have something for the baby," Nayda said.

"Oh," Lion-o said.

"I hope you don't have a cradle," Nayda said.

"I made a crib but no cradles, in fact a cradle is one of things they don't have for the baby yet," Panthro said.

"Well here it is," Nayda said and showed it to them. "We made it ourselves, it's made from the trees in the treetop kingdom." she said.

"Are you showing them the cradle?" Willa asked coming in.

"Yes," Nayda said.

"It's wonderful," Lion-o said. "I know it will be perfect for the baby, and I hope Liosia thinks so too," he said.

The cradle was wonderful. It was a nice design it had carvings of flowers and butterflies and on top was a heart craved in it. It was truly a beautiful sign of workman ship. "What is this stuff here?" Panthro asked pointing at the inscription on the headboard.

"That is in ancient Third earth, it's for love, and dreams," Nayda said.

"Wow," Lion-o said.

"Well let's transport it back to cat's lair," Panthro said.

They took it back to cat's lair and Lion-o showed it to Liosia. "It' beautiful," Liosia said. "Tell them I said thank you," she said.

"I will," Lion-o said.

Lion-o and Liosia were really looking forward to having their baby.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

Now in the Third trimester Liosia was waddling around cat's lair. She was enjoying Lion-o's help more. Her back was aching and her ankles were swollen. Lion-o would rub her back and massage her feet. Liosia felt so relaxed when he did it. "That's it oh right there that's spot," Liosia said as he was giving her a massage on her back.

"How this?" Lion-o asked.

"That feels great," Liosia said.

"Lion-o you are needed," Tygra said knocking on the door.

"I got to go Liosia," Lion-o said.

"Lion-o, I wish you would stay," Liosia said.

"I'm sorry Liosia I got things I have to do," Lion-o said. "I will be back soon I promise," he said.

"Okay," Liosia said.

Lion-o was getting pretty silly. He was worried labor might come early. Liosia was 7 months pregnant and the baby was due in two months. He made sure she was comfortable.

"Lion-o," Liosia said.

"Yes Liosia?" Lion-o asked when he came in and saw Liosia relaxing on the bed.

"Can get more pillows to prop me up a little more, I'm uncomfortable," she said.

"Okay," Lion-o said. He propped her up with more pillows.

"Lion-o can scratch my ankle I can't reach because of the baby bump," Liosia said.

"On it," Lion-o said scratching it. "Do you want some water?" he asked.

"Yes please," Liosia said.

"Okay then I will be right back," Lion-o said. He came in with the water and handed it to her.

Lion-o kept Liosia calm and comfortable. It was late spring and things were getting pretty warm. Liosia was having a hard time dealing with the heat. So Panthro added extra fans and turned up the ac to keep Liosia cool.

Liosia still enjoyed going out in the fresh air. It felt good to get it. Their Third earth friends smiled and said she looked beautiful. There was even a baby shower where new baby things were brought to them by their friends.

Panthro showed the finished crib. "It's wonderful," Liosia said. She saw the baby clothes Snarf made. "Awe they are so cute," she said. She saw the toys that, Tygra and Bengali made. "How adorable," she said. Lynx-o had night light for the baby. "Wow a fish night light," she said. Snarfer had some baby rattles he made. All the gifts were wonderful.

"I have something to show you," Lion-o said.

"Okay," Liosia said.

He showed her the finished nursery. "It's amazing!" Liosia said.

"I'm glad you like everyone here pitched in." Lion-o said.

Soon the crib was set up in the nursery with a mobile that all the Thundercats made. It had the Thundercats symbol in the middle around it was craved images of the Feliner, Thundertank, Thunderclaw, Hovercat, and Thunderstrike. It was perfect.

Life continued. Liosia felt big and she was getting bigger. Lion-o loved seeing her so round with his cub. She had just become more and more beautiful in his eyes. "Lion-o do you think I am fat?" Liosia asked.

"No," Lion-o said.

"But I am so big and what if I don't lose all the baby weight and I am chunky forever? Will you still love me?" Liosia said.

"Liosia that's a crazy question. I love you not for your looks, I love because I love everything about you, your courage, independent spirit, strength, love, kindness and beauty I love everything about you, that is how I fell in love with you in the first place. So no matter how your looks change I will still love you. To be honest ever since the day I fell in love with you, you always seemed more beautiful in my eyes everyday even now," Lion-o said.

"I love everything about you too," Liosia said. Then they kissed. Then Liosia felt something. "Baby's got the hiccups." she said.

Lion-o placed his hand on her belly and smiled. "I can't wait to meet you little one." Lion-o said.

Liosia felt as the baby moved around. She remembers when the baby first started moving. Lion-o was very amazed to feel the baby kick and punch around in there. Now the baby's movements were becoming more and more regular. Liosia made a face one night. "You okay?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes just a kick, a really hard one." Liosia said.

Lion-o leaned in close and spoke to her belly. "Take it easy on your mother little one. I know you want to come out, but you have month to wait so be patient." he said.

"You are so silly," Liosia said laughing.

Liosia was nine months pregnant and looking forward to meeting her baby and Lion-o was looking forward to be a father.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6

The baby was going to be born any day now. Liosia was feeling excited and anxious. "I want to meet my baby," Liosia said.

"I want to meet our baby too," Lion-o said.

"Just be patient you two, the baby will be born soon," Pumyra said. She was giving Liosia a check up. "Everything is looking good, the baby will come any day now," she said.

Liosia was waddling around cat's lair. It was hard not to do so. Because she was so big now. Liosia was in the nursery. She saw the crib her baby would soon be sleeping in.

It was dinner time and she was hoping the baby would come very soon. She was getting more excited and anxious as time went by. Lion-o could see that clear as day. He was plenty excited and anxious about it too. After all this was their first baby.

"So will the baby be boy or a girl?" Wilykat asked.

"We won't know until the baby is born," Pumyra said.

"Yes and when he or she is born they will be made Lion-o's heir," Tygra said.

"That's true," Cheetara said.

Lion-o and Liosia were very excited about the baby and wanted it to be born soon. But the baby was in no hurry.

It had been a couple of days and no sign of the baby coming.

Late in the night. Liosia felt pain and woke up. She realized she was having contractions. "Lion-o wake up it's time!" she said.

Lion-o woke up and they went into the medical bay. Pumyra was going to deliver the cub and Cheetara was helping. Liosia was holding Lion-o's hand.

"Okay Liosia get ready to push," Pumyra said. "1,2,3 Push!" she said.

It had been almost 30 minutes of pushing and Liosia was exhausted. "Come on Liosia I know you can do it," Lion-o said.

"Liosia one more big push!" Pumyra said.

Liosia yelled and gave on last push and loud baby cry was heard. "It's a beautiful baby girl," Pumyra said. She cut the cord and then handed the crying baby girl to Cheetara. Pumyra took care of the after birth that followed the baby out.

Cheetara was cleaning the cub. "Wow that birth was fast," Cheetara said as she cleaned the cub with a clean warm damp towel.

"Yes sometimes first time births go fast, other times they are slower than the births of women who have given birth before." Pumyra said.

Cheetara finished cleaning the cub and then put the cub in a diaper and swaddled her. "Here she is," Cheetara said handing cub to her mother.

Liosia held her new baby. "Hello sweetie mommy has been waiting for you," Liosia said.

"Daddy has been waiting too," Lion-o said.

"I love sweetie, mommy loves you," Liosia said.

"Hello Princess daddy loves so much," Lion-o said.

"Do you know what you want to name her?" Pumyra asked.

"Yes," Liosia said.

"Lislia that is what we decided to name the her if the baby was a girl," Lion-o said.

"How cute," Pumyra said.

Lislia started to cry. Liosia didn't say anything she just parted the top she was wearing and brought Lislia to her breast. Lislia rooted and started to suckle. Liosia was amazed by how it felt. It was wonderful. Lion-o watched in wonder as his daughter was drinking milk from Liosia. Lislia soon finished nursed and burped.

"Lion-o do you want to hold her?" Liosia asked.

"Yes," Lion-o said. He now held Lislia close to his chest. "Hello I'm daddy," he said. Lislia curled up close to his chest. Lion-o felt love bloom in his heart for his daughter.

The other Thundercats want to meet the princess. "You feel up for some visitors?" Pumyra asked.

"Let them in," Liosia said.

"Awe!" the other Thundercats said.

"She sounds like a happy healthy cub," Lynx-o said.

"So cute," Snarfer said.

"Look at her she looks like Lion-o," Bengali said.

"She sure does," Snarf said.

Then Lislia yawned rather cutely.

"Okay now we better leave so Liosia and Lislia can rest," Pumyra said.

The other Thundercats left. "I will be back to check on you soon," Pumyra told Lion-o and Liosia.

Lion-o and Liosia were very happy with their new daughter.

To be continued.


End file.
